


Guilt

by Friskies12



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friskies12/pseuds/Friskies12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Oliver tells Connor how he got HIV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first time trying to write fanfiction EVER! I'd appreciate any feedback that you are willing to give me. Hope you'll enjoy the story, I really enjoyed writing it anyways. Also know that english is not my first language so please don't be to harsh with any errors that could have slipped. Thanks! :)

 

Oliver just stood there, watching Connor go towards their bedroom. Yes their bedroom. It wasn’t technically just his anymore, and even though the first week of them living together was milles away from what Oliver had expected, it was still what it was. 

He could’t stop replaying the scene in his head. The devastated look of Connor, his voice quivering and his eyes full of guilt and unshed tears.

After about five minutes of mindlessly cutting vegetables while debating his next move, Oliver finally put the knife down and started walking toward the other room. It only takes him a few steps to reach the doorway of the bedroom and see Connor laying on the bed clutching a pillow in his arms. With that sight Oliver had no idea what he wanted to say. He had never seen his boyfriend in that state. Even the night of his psychotic episode with the unknown drug Connor wasn’t looking this vulnerable and that was saying something.

Before he could come up with something to say he heard Connor’s quite voice.

"Listen, you don’t have to say anything." He said sitting up in the bed and looking at Oliver that had taken a sit next to him. "I deserved that and I know it. It’s just… You know, I think deep down inside of me I kind of knew. I knew that it happened because of something that I did; you’re not the type of man that just goes out and has random unprotected sex, your not reckless. But hearing you say it, just made it real you know?"

Oliver opened his mouth to say something in response to that but before any sounds could come out Connor was once again talking.

"You have to know that I never really wanted to cheat on you. Even at the time I knew you were special, well you are very special, and when you said that thing about us being a couple, I really freaked out because I had never felt for anyone what I was feeling, and still am felling for you and it scared me." 

Oliver just sat there, watching the man he loved be the most honest he had ever been toward him.

"When I realized that the guy was flirting with me and that I could get info on the case if I slept with him I took it as a way out. I knew that it was going to hurt you but I did it anyway because it would be easier than to wait for you to hurt me. Its something that I tend to do. Sometimes I feel like if I hurt people before they get the chance to get too close to me than its OK because I’m just protecting myself."

"Connor..." Oliver tried to interrupt him but it was in vain Connor just kept talking

"You were right to call me self-absorbed earlier because not only did I hurt you by sleeping with a random guy, I’m also indirectly the reason that you got infected with HIV, and that you’ll have to be on countless medication for the rest of your life. And the worst part of it is that…"

"Ok thats enough!" said Oliver. He could not stand to watch Connor be like that, any longer. "Yes all of this is true. You did hurt me a lot, when you cheated. And yes, the pain that I felt led me to have unprotected sex with a stranger that gave me HIV. But you feeling guilty will not help us in anyway and I don’t want all of that to hold us back anymore that it already has OK? The thing now is that we’ll go through this together. And let’s face it it’s not going to be the last time that we hurt one another, the only thing that matter from now on is that we stick together and that we work through our problems together as adults. So no more of all of that guilt and wallowing OK? I forgive you."

"I Love you" Connor said, before adding a quite "What?" noticing the look of utter shock on Oliver’s face.

"Well its the first time that you actually said that you love me. Usually you’re just saying things like ‘I really like you’ or ‘you’re the only part of my day that I look forward to’ but you never actually said that you love me."

"Well I do so… I love you Oliver Hampton. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I’m grateful fo you everyday. Even if sometimes I act like an ass I still want you to know that I love you" 

The look on Oliver’s face could only be described as pure joy before kissed Connor slowly but at the same time passionately and full of sweetness. They had never kissed like that before and it was just perfect. When they pulled appart Oliver added "I love you too Connor. Now leave the pillow and lets go back to cooking dinner, I’m starving!" 

And so like that Oliver went back to the kitchen followed by Connor, putting an end to their first big fight as an ‘officially boring, domesticated, cohabitating couple.'

 

 

 

 


End file.
